<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Lunch by hobiwanisfine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600787">Through Lunch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine'>hobiwanisfine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Over and Under [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Grinding, Jealousy, Multi, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, anakin loves your ass, boss anakin, boss obi-wan, double penetration - one hole, double penetration - two holes, half hate sex, half not hate sex, hard sex, lack of foreplay, obi-wan loves your tits, plus size reader, spit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwanisfine/pseuds/hobiwanisfine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has figured out that you and Anakin have been fucking behind his back.</p>
<p>He isn't upset about it but you weren't expecting to be preoccupied through your lunch break with both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Over and Under [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yikes sorry it's been awhile. </p>
<p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple days have passed since your run-in with Anakin and Obi-Wan has pretty much refused to speak to you. Anakin on the other hand, was constantly at the firm and he was never working. Your low work ethic fell even more after your incident as most of your time at work had been taken over by Anakin and his cock. Lunch was almost the only time you and Anakin weren’t together and you weren’t going to work through it.</p>
<p>Anakin hadn’t been in today so you actually got some work done. As you straighten yourself out to head to lunch your phone rings. You check the call id before quickly answering the phone. On the other end was a rather smug sounding Obi-Wan who demanded you skip lunch to speak with him, in his office. You quickly stutter out an agreement and hang up the phone. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan had never stayed in his office through lunch, but now he’s staying just to speak with you? Your thoughts begin to race as you stand up and make the short trip to his office. You knock quietly on his door and he beckons you in from his desk. You close the door and make your way toward the chairs in front of him. You take a seat in the same chair Anakin had fingered you in days before. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan makes his way over to the opposite side of his desk, holds his finger up to you when you open your mouth, and picks up his phone. He quickly dials a number and sits back in his chair. He mumbles something into the receiver and then abruptly hangs up. He leans back into his chair and stares at you with an intense gaze. You shift in your seat uncomfortably and try to hide behind your arms.</p>
<p>There’s a light knock on the door and Obi-Wan tells the person to come in as you make eye contact with the floor, finally relieved of Obi-Wan’s stare. You hear Obi-Wan direct the person to sit next to you and a familiar voice rings out with a quiet curse, instantly causing your head to snap up, eyes wide and pleading as you look directly into Obi-Wan’s eyes. He smirks as Anakin takes a seat next to you.</p>
<p>“You both know why you’re here, so let’s get to it,” he pauses and points at your shirt.</p>
<p>“Off. Now.” He stands up and makes his way around the desk and over to Anakin.</p>
<p>He whispers something in his ear and Anakin’s face lights up as he makes his way over to you. Your hands shake as you begin to unbutton your blouse but Anakin quickly has your hands in his as he grips the thin fabric barricading him from your body. He sharply tugs and– akin to that of your experience with Obi-Wan– buttons go flying and Anakin’s hands are cupping your tits. You can hear Obi-Wan inhale from your left and you turn toward him. He has his pants around his ankles and he’s palming himself through his underwear. Anakin grinds into your ass as his hands travel down to the zipper of your skirt.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan makes his way toward you and plants himself in front of you, his lips instantly find your neck and his hands replace Anakin’s on your chest. You moan loudly and allow your head to fall back onto Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin unzips your skirt and slowly pulls it down your legs. He places a kiss to the back of each of your thighs before he steps back to take his pants and underwear off. Obi-Wan also pulls away to remove his pants, but not before he pinches each of your nipples harshly and slaps each tit. </p>
<p>As Obi-Wan pumps himself with his own spit lubed hand, Anakin prods your entrance with his hot cock. Obi-Wan soon follows and your eyes widen in realization. They’re both going to fuck you, at the same time. Obi-Wan lets out a light chuckle as he too rubs you with the tip of his cock. </p>
<p>Anakin wraps his arm around you as he pushes into you. The angle is awkward but you're soon clinging on to Obi-Wan’s shoulders for dear life as he begins to also push into you. You thought you had trouble taking them on their own but now both of their lengths are splitting you open. Obi-Wan slowly pushes himself all the way to the base of his shaft and you exhale, trying to keep your legs from giving out under you. Your knuckles are white and your head is once again on Anakin’s shoulder as you adjust to the two men inside of you. Your mouth hangs open as a wanton moan leaves your throat indicating that the pain had subsided and the pleasure had taken over. </p>
<p>As soon as the moan leaves your mouth both cocks inside of you start moving. The pleasure sends you careening toward the edge in an instant and you once again let out a loud, sultry, moan. Anakin pushes you forward so your forehead rests against Obi-Wan’s chest, he is attempting a better angle and it works. You let out a noise just short of a scream as Obi-Wan pushes Anakin right into your g-spot. Obi-Wan’s fingers grasp at your jaw as he forces you to look at him.</p>
<p>“I knew you and Anakin were fucking. You think you can just get away with that behind my back, dirty fucking slut?” </p>
<p>You quickly shake your head no as your eyes stare half lidded into his. He presses his fingers against your jaw and forces your mouth open.</p>
<p>“Exactly. If you needed us both, you should have told us.” Anakin says from behind you through labored breathing. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan nods in front of you and looks you up and down for a second before suddenly spitting into your mouth, closing it with his fingers. </p>
<p>“Swallow, slut.” he says with a snarl.</p>
<p>You do so quickly and stick your tongue out to show him. He smiles and gently pats your cheek. He looks up at Anakin and nods. They both stop moving and you whine, not realizing how close you truly were. Anakin pulls himself out and reaches around to place his fingers in front of your mouth. You’re confused and look up at Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>“Suck.”</p>
<p>So you do, taking Anakin’s slim digits into your mouth and coating them in your saliva. He pulls them out and a string of spit bridges between his fingers and your lips. He brings his fingers back behind you and quickly, without warning, slips one into your asshole. You gasp at the feeling, your entire lower half clenching and Obi-Wan moans as he is still filling your pussy to the brim. </p>
<p>Anakin stretches out your asshole for a couple minutes before spitting into his own hand and lubing up his cock and your tight ring. He pushes the tip of his cock past the tight walls of your asshole and begins minutely thrusting, getting a little deeper with every thrust until you can feel his body pressed against your ass. Obi-Wan starts to match his pace and soon both men are thrusting deeply into you. Your legs quickly begin to shake as a symphony of your mixed moans and grunts fill the room. Anakin is tightly gripping your ass and Obi-Wan has his hands on your bouncing tits, the force of the thrusts from both men sending your body back and forth between the two.</p>
<p>Heat quickly pools in your stomach and before you can even say anything you scream out their names and come hard and fast. You can feel your cum spray on your legs as Obi-Wan and Anakin continue to fuck into you. Your entire body convulses as the two men fuck into you still. You feel Anakin’s hips stutter and soon he lets go inside of you, his thrusts becoming shallow and your asshole forcing him out. He pulls out and his cum drips out of your ass and down your legs. Obi-Wan comes undone soon after and he fills up your pussy with ropes of his seed. His cum mixing with yours and Anakin’s on the floor below you. </p>
<p>Anakin is already half dressed by the time you let go of Obi-Wan and steady yourself on your own feet. He walks over to Obi-Wan and whispers something in his ear as he finishes tucking his shirt into his slacks. Obi-Wan nods and begins getting dressed also. Anakin walks over to you and gives you a chaste kiss on the lips and a harsh smack on the ass as he bids you goodbye and walks straight out of Obi-Wan’s office. You frown at his behavior and quickly get dressed, ready to get back to work so you could just go home. Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything as you gather yourself and leave his office. </p>
<p>You sit down at your desk and start typing a report as your colleagues come flooding back in from lunch. Some greet you and all you can bring yourself to do is give them a small smile in return. As everyone settles into their routine once again, your desktop pings and you receive an email notification.</p>
<p>OBI-WAN KENOBI<br/>
TO: ME &amp; ANAKIN SKYWALKER<br/>
Same time next week? ;-)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have been trying to write this stupid piece for almost a month. i've been very distracted by graduation and getting ready to move to manhattan for college.</p>
<p>i love writing so much but i have adhd so it's really hard for me to focus on one idea. this is the end of this series but i'll keep working on skywalker's book of shadows, some one-shots, and until i see you again. </p>
<p>i love hearing from you guys even if you just leave an emoji lmao. i hate my writing most of the time and seeing people comment just really picks me up and makes me less insecure. </p>
<p>peace, love, captain crunch &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>